Automated analytical apparatuses are well known in the art. Such apparatuses often comprise displays for interaction of the user with the apparatus. Commonly, displays for user interaction with automated analytical apparatuses are mounted with movable arms with a single fixed attachment site on the analyzer. Such analyzers often comprise additional lights, sensors and/or acoustic signals on the apparatus that control parts of the actions required for performing the analytical process.
The present invention provides an improved user interaction with an automated analytical apparatus via display.